


15: Ache

by LeosLust



Series: FFXIVWrite2020 [13]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Multiple Warriors of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Post-Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal, Specific Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeosLust/pseuds/LeosLust
Summary: Hoary and Coultenet misunderstand what they overhear.
Relationships: Warrior of Light & Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: FFXIVWrite2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914235
Kudos: 1
Collections: Final Fantasy Write Prompt Challenge 2020





	15: Ache

A loud groan of pain echoed throughout the Rising Stones as Kamui all but collapsed into the free chair at the table Koh’a had claimed for them. 

“One would think you’d be accustomed to the aches and pains that come along with such an activity,” Lea said off-handedly, setting down the tray holding a piping hot teapot, honey jar, and small salt dish, “Sure it may have been a while since you’ve been in Ishgard, but you did it almost daily before our adventures on the First.”

Gliommoux snorted, “Perhaps his body is catching up to his mind's age, hm?” eyebrow raised as he avoided the tired, no-effort smack Kamui hoped to give him.

“If you need to readjust to it, I have plenty of contacts who would be  _ more _ than happy to help you out~!” Koh’a said smugly, a shit-eating grin appearing on his face.

Rolling his eyes, Kamui shook his head as he poured his tea, “I’ll pass,  _ thank you _ , if I continue to struggle I’m more than certain Aymeric would be happy to help me ‘readjust’. T’was him who started it after all, any issues I have as a result he should take responsibility for.”

Meanwhile at the table just beside them, Hoary and Coultenet found themselves watching their drinks turn cold, both mildly ashamed for pondering what could have caused such ‘aches’, yet neither of them willing to admit their awkward discomfort and move. 

Said shame only increased ten-fold upon learning that Kamui was fond of a traditional Ishagardian massage, that oft left the body sore should the receiver be unaccustomed to it. 

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
